


Year Zero Prophecies

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: We don't live in the DCU.
Kudos: 5





	Year Zero Prophecies

Hope is the prerogative of youth. A young Oracle saw a good future where knowledge vanquished ignorance, and evil brought to light withered on humankind's simple instinct to do the right thing.

The 2010s were the Age of the Data Leaks. People did nothing to curb revealed evil, no matter how crude the veiled crime had been or how often it was exposed. And nothing changed.

Trust disappointed can lead to cynicism. The Oracle saw a pragmatic future where the subtle force of knowledge could be used to threaten the lesser evil into the greater good.

The 2020s were the Age of the System Ransom. The corrupt and the murderous found it easier and more comfortable to steal more than to do good to preserve what hey had, passing downwards the toll of vengeance as they did every other consequence. And nothing changed.

When action and compromise both fail, something breaks in our relationship with the world. The Oracle saw a fixed future, dark and mocking of a self-restraint that felt absurd.

The 2030s were the Age of the AI Accident. Implants failed, self-driving cars had horrifying accidents, medical systems gave the wrong diagnosis and then forgot about it. Nobody noticed and nothing changed, and the Oracle, eyes finally open and tongue forever closed, stopped changing as well.


End file.
